


Grounded in Flight

by Woofemus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lute tries to ride Vanessa's pegasus and the ensuing conversation about pegasi and flying allows Vanessa to realize something about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded in Flight

When Vanessa saw Syrene coming toward her, she thought nothing of it, until she noticed her sister had an unusually secretive grin. 

“Captain.” Vanessa greeted automatically, her posture stiff. Her sister gave her a stern look.

“Vanessa.” She greeted back, although she couldn't keep the slight chiding tone out. “I always said you do not have to be so formal with me.” Vanessa frowned but fortunately, Syrene perked up again, patting her shoulder. “I'll take over from here. You have the day off.” Vanessa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

“... what?” Syrene chuckled at her confused look. 

“You've been hard at work everyday ever since we've come back. When was the last time you took a break?” Her sister put a gentle hand on Vanessa. “Remember what I said during the war, that you must always take care of yourself first.” Before Vanessa could say anything, Syrene had turned turned her attention to the cadets Vanessa was overseeing who were now watching them curiously. She gave them a friendly smile, right before barking out orders for them all to run laps as punishment for idling around.

Ah,” her sister said as if she had an afterthought but the look in her eyes told Vanessa she had planned this, “you may want to go check up on Titania, before she ends up trampling our dear guest.”

Vanessa hurried away immediately at her words, even with all the questions in her mind. Titania was known for being unusually picky with people, even more so than what pegasi were known for. It wasn't unusual for pegasi to grow attached to only their riders, tolerating others who approached them, but Titania had a rare streak of hostility that showed to anyone when Vanessa wasn't handling her. It had taken Syrene forever to a point where Titania _at least_ tolerated her presence. There was no denying that she was an excellent flier though, especially under Vanessa's care.

As Vanessa neared the stables, she didn't expect to find Titania already released. She definitely did not expect to find _Lute_ lunging out of the way, narrowly avoiding the trampling Titania was known for. 

“Hold!” Lute shouted, holding her hands out in front of her in an attempt to calm down the raging pegasus. Vanessa quickly brought two fingers to her mouth and whistled, the sound rippling through the air. Titania immediately calmed before she ran over, bumping her head against Vanessa's shoulder affectionately while Lute turned around from surprise.

“Vanessa.” Lute said with a nod of her head. “I was not doing anything to her.” She quickly said, looking at Titania with a scowl. The pegasus snorted at her, as if laughing. Vanessa looked at her with a wry smile. 

“With the way you say that, it's as if you did.” The look on Lute's face could only be described as sulky. Vanessa waved her hand. “I kid. She's usually like this around people who aren't me. She takes very long to warm up to people, that's all.” She tried to look at Lute accusingly but she couldn't help the smile. “I'm sure she probably still remembers when you tried to swipe her feathers.” 

A very familiar gleam seemed to come to Lute's eyes as she turned back to her. “Do pegasi really have long memories or is that just Titania?”

“I don't know? I never thought about it.” Vanessa looked back at her pegasus, petting her softly. “Although, I'd probably remember if someone tried to pluck a feather or _thousand_ from me too.”

“Only a thousand!” Lute said, stretching her thumb and forefinger apart, showing how much she thought a thousand feathers were. 

“ _Only_ a thousand.” Vanessa repeated dubiously, spreading her arms out. Lute scoffed, waving her hand dismissively.

“They are feathers. Wouldn't even take up that much space.” Titania reared around, neighing indignantly. “Whoa!” Vanessa whistled again, and Titania stopped, although she still looked at Lute warily. 

“It is nice to see that you have not changed much Lute,” Vanessa said with a fond shake of her head as she turned her full attention to the mage. There _was_ a change though, she noted, in that while Lute still had that look that was both prideful and inquisitively sharp, it had become refined into an air that allowed her to claim worldliness in experience than in books. “What brings you here to Frelia? I thought you were traveling?” 

“I am. I got here late in the night yesterday. Today, when I thought to find you, your sister found me instead and showed me here.” That explained why Syrene knew she was here, and why Titania was out of her stable. The mage looked at her curiously, tilting her head. “Do you not remember what we promised?” Vanessa blinked, trying to recall what she was talking about before it finally hit her.

“Oh!” She scratched her head sheepishly. Even if the promise was made several months ago and given how tumultuous events became, she felt guilty for forgetting it. “I apologize. Things have been so busy with rebuilding that I'd forgotten.” Lute hummed in understanding. “Then, you'd like to ride a pegasus?” Vanessa began to walk away, gesturing toward the stables. “Let me go get –" 

“No.” Vanessa stopped in her tracks, turning around. “No.” Lute repeated, shaking her head. “Let me ride Titania.” It wasn't until Lute impatiently waved a hand in front of her that she realized she had been staring blankly. Slowly, she pointed at her pegasus.

“Lute, do you not see how... Titania is?” They both turned to see the pegasus snorting to herself, pawing the ground anxiously, flaring her wings out as if trying to intimidate them. Lute looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“And?” Vanessa raised her own eyebrow, still pointing at Titania. They stared at each other until finally, Vanessa relented with a sigh, making her way over to the pegasus. She gave her a pat, whispering soothingly to her before she finally turned around, waving for Lute to come over. 

“Alright... Let's see how well this goes. Are you sure about Titania? I must warn you when I say Titania is... energetic.” Lute seemed to hesitate for a moment, wondering if Vanessa was trying to scare her out of it but she nodded decisively.

“What sort of prodigy would I be if I were to back out now?” Lute said haughtily. _A sane and longer lived one, for sure._ Vanessa bit the inside of her cheek to keep from answering. 

Vanessa turned back to her pegasus, sighing softly to herself this time. Titania looked mostly well behaved, as Vanessa kept a grip on her reins and one hand on her body, rubbing her gently. “Can you get on?” 

“Would it be the same as a regular horse saddle?” Lute asked as she examined the pegasi saddle. 

“Hm... sort of. It may be easier since pegasi are smaller, and you're certainly small enough as well.” Vanessa didn't see how Lute narrowed her eyes at that remark. “Alright, try getting up.” She held out her hand as a makeshift step for Lute. Lute hesitantly grabbed the reins and took a deep breath, before she pulled herself up, stepping on Vanessa's hand. She looked so awkward that Vanessa nearly laughed but she settled for smiling cheekily instead. 

For the most part, Titania seemed to be still, shaking her head slightly. “Good?” Vanessa asked, looking up at the mage. 

“I... am good.” Lute said, holding the reins tightly. Her hands trembled slightly, Vanessa noticed. Still holding the reins, Vanessa walked them around, carefully watching Lute. 

“It's not uncomfortable is it?” 

“... I am just not used to being in any sort of saddle.” Lute muttered as she frowned, her knuckles pale as she clutched the reins with all her might. 

“I'm going to let go now.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Be careful now.” Vanessa let go, stepping back. She watched as Titania took a few steps forward. Lute began to smile with accomplishment. The pegasus began to twist abruptly though, clearly intending to rid Lute off her back. Lute made a valiant effort of holding on until finally, she was tossed off. Vanessa had no choice but to catch her, considering Titania flung her in her direction. The sudden weight made Vanessa plummet to the ground with Lute on top of her.

“Titania – ugh.” Vanessa tried to scold but it turned into a groan. Titania gave a series of whinnies, as if laughing, and ran a little ways off. She focused on the body in her arms and thankfully, there seemed to be nothing hurt, although Lute looked dazed before she finally regained herself, blinking rapidly. She turned her attention to Titania, eyes narrowed in determination.

“A minor setback.” Lute said in a low voice before she stood up, marching over to Titania.

Vanessa watched with amazement, although it quickly turned to amusement, as Lute began to argue with her pegasus in an authoritative voice. Titania responded by pushing her snout close to Lute's face and snorting loudly, causing Lute to sputter. Titania ran away, nickering in that strange laugh of hers while Lute gave chase after her, threatening to use magic. They chased each other around the field for some time, with Titania mockingly evading the mage while Lute grew increasingly frustrated that her pride was currently being compromised by a pegasus.

It wasn't until she noticed Lute visibly tiring that Vanessa decided to step in, whistling quickly to grab their attention. She made a shooing motion to Titania, who whinnied gratefully before dashing off, glad to be rid of the strange girl chasing her around. Lute, panting heavily, sat down slowly before she flopped onto the ground.

“I was... not done!” Lute managed to say, which was an achievement in itself considering how heavily she was breathing. 

“A small break then.” Vanessa said in a stern tone when she noticed Lute trying to get up. She pushed Lute back down, patting her shoulder consolingly before she sat down next to her. “It appears that Titania was not the only one energetic,” she commented, chuckling. Lute was too busy trying to catch her breath to speak. There was a cool breeze in the air, a mixture of the ocean and late autumnal winds. It felt comforting to Vanessa and she didn't doubt it felt nice for Lute, who had closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze.

“Would it be possible to sneak up on pegasi?” Lute asked suddenly, her eyes still closed. 

“I've... never tried, but I'd imagine it'd be like sneaking up to regular horses, except with the wings and all. They'd probably be... flighty.” Vanessa chuckled to herself but Lute only opened her eyes, scratching her chin thoughtfully instead. Vanessa recognized that look in her eyes, having seen it too many times. “Please don't try this with Titania. She's already fidgety enough that I'm sure she'd kick you.” 

“You say that like it hasn't happened already.” Lute muttered instead, narrowing her eyes. Vanessa laughed at her petulant look. “How about I give her carrots then?”

“You can try?” Vanessa thought about whether Titania liked them or not. She made no preference toward them, eating whatever Vanessa gave to her. She was picky about people, not food. “If you really want to ride a pegasus, why don't you try one that's friendlier?” Vanessa said, gesturing toward the stables. “There are much more... gentle pegasi we have.” 

Lute scrunched up her face, glancing sideways at Vanessa before she finally answered. “It has to be Titania.” She said in a firm voice.

“... if you say so.” Vanessa said slowly, wondering what Lute was thinking, to be so stuck on her pegasus. “Lute, why _do_ you want to ride a pegasus?” She asked instead. “Why not a wyvern? You did not seem to bother the wyvern knight when we were traveling.” 

“Because I have never ridden one.” Lute answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Did you not feel the same when you first saw the pegasi?”

“I...” Vanessa paused, shaking her head. Lute gave her a flat look. “I've lived in Frelia my whole life, and the pegasi were always there,” she said slowly, trying to gather her thoughts. “When Syrene left to join the army, I wanted to be a pegasus knight just like her.” Vanessa raised her hand up, looking at how the sunlight fell through her fingers. “I thought about how great it would be to fly through the skies as a knight, to serve my kingdom and liege with all I had.”

Lute slowly pulled herself up, sitting cross-legged as she stared at Vanessa with a critical eye, mulling over her words. Vanessa felt like she suddenly turned into one of Lute's subjects, with the way her eyes narrowed in thought, as she worked through some strange idea or theory she had. What Lute said next was something she never expected.

“Do you mean to say that you have never truly _flown_ before?” 

“... what?” Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows. “I... are you – ” She paused again, looking at Lute incredulously. The mage stared back at her, waiting for an answer. “Of... course I've flown?” She said hesitantly, bewilderment all over her face.

“You may have ridden a pegasus, but if I were to ask you to describe how it feels to fly, can you do it?” Lute asked, looking at her deliberately. 

"Flying... it feels like..." Vanessa's words drew short as she fumbled for words, frowning to herself as she racked her mind. There was the way the wind felt, always rushing past her, but Vanessa had to keep track of the currents in order to properly gauge her strikes. There was the way her body twisted and turned in the air with Titania, but that was all to dodge the arrows and magic meant to strike her down. But if she were to describe how that felt without thinking about battles or enemies... 

Lute hummed knowingly. “When I think about riding a pegasus, I think of what it must feel, to be able to soar through the sky, to be able to feel the wind unfettered. But Vanessa, when you look at Titania and ride her, you only think of your duty as a knight, right?”

“I...” Vanessa blinked rapidly from realization. “I... did not see it like that.” She fell silent, contemplating to herself.

She always knew being too serious was a flaw of hers, taking duty and responsibilities much farther than anyone else. She was so caught on following after Syrene that she didn't think about anything else along the way, didn't _allow_ herself to think of anything else. She thought about her cadets, how awed and entranced they were when watching the pegasus knights training in Walles Forest when she had taken them. Were they enthralled by the splendor of the knights, or were they thinking of one day being able to fly through the sky on the magnificent creatures? Did Vanessa ever harbor any thoughts like that before? When she tried to recall, all she could remember was the feeling of success and accomplishment that she was closer to being a knight, not the thrill of flying or even the threat of falling off.

Vanessa glanced at Lute, looking at her in a new light. “I did not expect _you_ to say something like that.” 

“Thank you.”

“I did not mean that as... never mind.” Vanessa stopped herself in time, shaking her head with a small smile. But she shook her head again. “No, really. Something like that... I did not expect to hear it from you. The way you talk about flying makes it seem so... whimsical. I always thought you liked researching something...” she waved her hand, trying to figure out what she was trying to say, “... something concrete, with results and theories. So I always thought you wanted to ride a pegasus simply to ride one.” 

“I will not deny that.” Lute looked back up at the sky. “The books I read have all sorts of information and knowledge, but traveling has taught me that not everything can simply be read. There are simply some things that should be experienced instead of learned.” She had a smile on that looked like a half smirk, as if mocking the books she read. “They may try to describe flying with all the fanciful words in the world, but I still will not understand until I have felt it for myself.” 

When she turned to Vanessa, her face was full of exasperation. The expression seemed odd to Vanessa, because she was often the one who wore that same look toward Lute. “You get to ride a _pegasus!_ Only _you_ could ride one and not think about how it feels to be able to fly.”

“I never thought about it!” Vanessa sighed, but it was light and more amused at herself than anything else. She smiled, tapping Lute's head lightly. "I think you're the first person to tell a pegasus rider she doesn't know how to fly.” Vanessa absently allowed her hand to fall to Lute's shoulder, a comforting gesture. They were silent again, until Lute spoke.

“The wyvern are powerful, yes, but they do not inspire the same feelings. Titania was the first pegasus I ever saw, in the beginning when my village was attacked by monsters.” Lute began to look flustered for some strange reason, frowning to herself. Her voice was so low that Vanessa almost didn't hear the rest of her words. “When I first saw her and her rider, I remembered thinking they were both strong and majestic.” She stood up quickly to walk away, Vanessa's hand falling from her shoulder. It was both reflex and surprise that she managed to catch Lute's hand with her own.

Vanessa couldn't help the awkward laugh that escaped, once she realized what Lute had said. She felt embarrassed, but there was a certain lightness to her right now, that made her feel energized and renewed as well. She stood up slowly, looking upward at the sky with a new regard. Even though she saw this sky everyday and had flown in it several times, when she looked at it now, it suddenly felt warm and pleasant, like the hand she was holding onto right now. She whistled for Titania to return and turned to Lute with a soft smile. 

“How about we fly for the first time then?”


End file.
